Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a lens assembly of a vehicle lamp, and more particularly, to a lens assembly for implementing a low beam of the vehicle lamp.
Discussion of the Background
In general, conventional vehicle lamps have used typical bulbs to provide lighting at night. A light emitting diode (LED) has a semi-permanent lifespan and excellent lighting performance, and has been used in lieu of the bulbs recently. The use of a lighting method with a plurality of optical modules has been increasing.
The above information disclosed in this background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention concept and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.